I'm sorry Tsukushi
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Tsukasa and Tsukushi are happily married and expecting their first child to be the heir to Doumyoji enterprises but then their dreams are torn apart by the cruel world of life and truth.


It had been over a year since Tsukasa and Tsukushi had been married and now they were expecting their first child and Tsukushi was 4 months pregnant.

When Kaede and Tsubaki had found out it had been mixed emotions. Kaede said that she was pleased a new heir was going to be born but she was still getting used to Tsukushi being Tsukasa's wife since she was an ex-pauper. Kaede had been overjoyed and hugged her tightly and cried telling her she would help in any way possible.

The other F4 members had congratulated Tsukasa and teased him about finally becoming a man which had annoyed the hell outta him. With Tsukushi they had just congratulated her normally and given her gifts and such. Sakurako had offered to teach her how to cook baby food which Tsukushi had taken eagerly and had decided to do it at Sakurako's since Tsukasa didn't like her a lot.

_**Now**_

Tsukushi was sitting by the window in a chair watching the world go by and kept stroking her stomach thinking about the child within her; the one that she and Tsukasa had created together with their love.

Suddenly the door opened "Hey Tsukushi how you feeling? Getting hungry yet?" Tsukasa said gently as he entered the room and kissed her cheek.

Tsukushi smiled at him and shook her head kindly "No thanks Tsukasa I couldn't stomach anything at the minute but thank you for offering.

Tsukasa hugged Tsukushi tightly and smelled her hair in a loving manner. He truly loved this girl and everything about her and was pleased that she was his wife. After he had married Tsukushi her parents were given a small bungalow with a pretty garden that had room for all their belongings.

"Well if I were you I'd try to get some nutrients for the baby's sake as well as your own so make sure to eat" Tsukasa said lovingly and then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"He really bends over backwards for me" Tsukushi chuckled but then suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and figured it was just pregnancy pains. But when it came again she saw blood on her clothes and panicked.

_**At hospital**_

Akira, Soujiro, Rui, Sakurako and Yuki all ran into the hospital ward and saw a very sad looking Tsubaki sitting with her mother and Tsukasa leaning against the window angrily.

Soujiro approached Tsukasa cautiously and put a hand on his shoulder "Hey man you doing ok we came as fast as we could" he said in a kind voice.

Yuki ran forward her eyes flowing tears "Where's Tsukushi? Is she ok? Is she HURT?" she sobbed worriedly clutching Tsukasa's sleeve. Soujiro held Yuki back and calmed her down and apologized for Yuki stressing him out more to which Tsukasa said it was ok.

Suddenly a young male doctor appeared and everyone came forward. He turned to Tsukasa sternly "I take it you are Tsukasa Doumyoji, the husband of Tsukushi Doumyoji".

Tsukasa nodded "Yeah that's me but just tell me Doc is she alright?" he said almost shaking the guy he was so stressed.

The doctor sighed heavily and removed his glasses sadly making everyone worried "Your wife is fine but…." He began making everyone nervous "…She has had a miscarriage" he said to which a sharp pain hit Tsukasa's chest.

_**In ward**_

Tsukushi was laying in the bed weakly a liquid tube in her arm and she was pale and crying silently. She heard somebody coming and knew right away it was going to be Tsukasa but she couldn't face him so she looked away since her body hurt too much to move.

Tsukasa sat beside Tsukushi's bed and took her hand supportively. He could feel her trembling and the sound of sniffing and figured out straight away that she was crying which broke his heart further.

Suddenly Tsukushi made a noise making him listen "I…I lost the baby" she whispered sadly.

Tsukasa tightened the grip on her hand "I...I know the doctor told me" he said in a quiet yet hurt tone. His heart bled with pain at the thought of losing his first child and never getting to see its face. With that Tsukushi burst into tears but Tsukasa couldn't hold her because she was too weak to move and they could only sit in a room filled with sadness.

_**In waiting room**_

The others could hear Tsukushi crying and knew that Tsukasa must feel awful and decided to try and cheer them up or at least be as supportive as possible during this time. Yuki was still crying and couldn't stop but Soujiro just held onto her not wanting to let go.

Tsubaki and Sakurako decided they would be as supportive as possible and help Tsukushi whenever they could. Although he wasn't fond of Sakurako Tsukasa thanked her all the same since Tsukushi would need her friends.


End file.
